1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shelter structure and more particularly to a novel and unique module, support pedestal structure associated therewith, connector means between adjacent modules and procedures for setting up and assembling the modules on site to facilitate the construction of a shelter structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelter structures or buildings constructed from modules consisting of generally triangular panels connected and associated in particular manners are generally well known which enables the panels to be prefabricated in a manufacturing plant and delivered to the construction site in a disassembled or partially assembled condition to facilitate the construction of the shelter. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,804, 3,533,202, and 3,534,514 disclose prior developments in this field of endeavor with these patents disclosing the basic concept of curved edges of generally triangular panels being secured together with the opposite apices of the panels being spread apart to form a lobe or module. Other patents disclosing developments in this field of endeavor include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,562,975; 3,636,676; 3,461,626; 3,470,659; 3,534,513; 3,139,958; 3.714,749; 3,332,178; 3,445,970; 3,016,115; 2,716,993; and 3,759,277.